


aksara | traitor au short

by seokjynerso



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Prose Poem, a dead meme is still a classic, kind of, secretly a shitpost, traitor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokjynerso/pseuds/seokjynerso
Summary: ❝ try and read between the lines. ❞never have i thought that one day, you will tear yourself away violently from me.





	aksara | traitor au short

**i.**

never have i thought that one day, you will tear yourself away violently from me. going against our dreams, our wishes一all the beautiful plans we shared during our late night conversations. to let go of my desperate grasp and cross the thin, red dividing line. give yourself to the enemy and i'll be left alone to fight this meaningless war, but that doesn't mean that i don't know your intentions. you were made for more than just a small, pathetic army led by an unstable madman, i understand. up above us all is where you truly belong.

**ii.**

never have i thought that our comradeship will come to a tragic end. going to hell. to pieces, to smithereens一broken and unable to be pieced back together, like my heart. let me figure out a way to reconcile between what i'd imagined in my mind and our dawning reality. you were too perfect for me anyway, too high for me to reach. down here, sinking, pulled deeper by my despair, perhaps is where i truly belong.

**iii.**

never have i thought that i'll lose my pillar of strength during the time i need you the most. going away when we were at our most vulnerable was your ultimate betrayal. to keep fighting and keep hoping even during our darkest hour would be the more noble thing to do. run, run, run away like a coward even though you're the bravest soldier i know. around the corner of your eyes, however, you'll see me staring back at you. and i swear that this image will never leave you. desert your friends and your decision will haunt your conscience. you will come to regret the first step you took with every breath you take.

**iv.**

never have i thought that i'll see you again, this time on the opposing sides of a battlefield. going after you at first glance was the wisest decision i've ever made. to lose you for the second time would be a loss i could never afford. make me feel glad to lay my eyes on your soft brown hair and calming sun-kissed face again. you一just the sight of you made me grieve for everything we should've done. cry for everything we should've had.

**v.**

never have i thought that my last image of you will be a broken man in a tattered enemy uniform, gazing up to me with a gun pressed against his forehead. going to face death with either shame or dignity. to fight back now would be futile. say your last words and i'll tell you mine. _"goodbye, patryck, it was nice knowing you."_

**vi.**

never have i thought that this is the way we will spend our final moments together. going to part ways into twin streams of blood and tears. to hear the words i've always longed for would be the last thing i'll ask of you. tell me that you're sorry. a statement that will give me a false sense of peace and comfort. lie to me for the last time, i beg, but you still choose to keep your silence. and i have no choice left but to bring you to the ultimate justice. hurt you the way you've hurt me. you still show no remorse even seconds before i pull the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~read the first word of every sentence for the full experience~~


End file.
